Bicycles, also called pushbikes or bikes, are usually two-wheel small ground vehicles. Bicycles can be used for riding instead of walking for traveling as environmentally-friendly vehicles; more and more people use bicycles as fitness equipment for riding exercise and bicycles traveling; cycling is also a sports competition, including road cycling, mountain cycling, track cycling, trick cycling and the like; there are a great variety of bicycles, including one-person bicycles, two-person bicycles and tandem bicycles.
A front fork part is located at the front position in a bicycle structure, the upper end of the front fork part is connected with a handlebar part, a frame part is matched with a front tube, and the lower end of the front fork part is matched with a front axle part, so that a guiding system of the bicycle is formed; at present, the assembling of the bicycle front fork, the frame head tube and the handlebar is locked through screws, the installation is extremely troublesome and wastes time and energy, and the screws can get loosened by rusting after long-term use, so that the safety performance of the bicycle is influenced; and moreover, the installation of the frame head tube of an existing bicycle front fork is free of a buckle type, and thus a quick locking device for a bicycle front fork, a handlebar and a frame head tube is disclosed for solving the above-mentioned problem.